


Confessions Lead to Kisses

by sourtongue



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourtongue/pseuds/sourtongue
Summary: Marco just asked out Star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some cute idea my friend and I had yesterday while I was out shopping.  
> I tried lol.  
> Also, the whole bit about Star's past thing w Tom is obv made up bc nobody knows what he was really like.

The wand clatters to the kitchen floor, bewilderment painted vividly on the mewman girl's face alongside the ruby hue that colors her cheeks and makes the hearts on her face two shades deeper. Her heart is beating thick against the inside of her chest, vibrations dancing along her rib cage and into the deepest parts of her ear canals, sitting at the base of her throat which leaves Star feeling like she's choking on her own banging heart. It's nearly impossible to breathe but she manages a trembling inhale of earth air, swallowing it passed the lump in her throat.

Marco's words spin, dance and twirl around in the girl's cluttered mind and it's hard to believe that he, of all people, is asking her out. Her. Star Butterfly, the princess of the kingdom of Mewni. Is being asked out by human earth boy and best friend, Marco Diaz. I mean, she isn't sure why it baffles her to the extent that it does because it's very apparent that the mewman princess has romantic feelings for the human boy and has for some time now but it's also very apparent that said human boy reciprocates those same feelings for the mewman princess herself and being aware of that alone is.. pleasantly suffocating. To say the least.

When Star pulls her gaze over Marco, starting at the tip of his olive sneakers and ending at the at the last hair on his head, she sees the blush coating his own face and the reluctant for him to meet her own large azure eyes with his soft, warm chocolate orbs.

"Marco.. Well it's just that.. Uh.." 

Any look of hope that was on the boy's face starts to fade when she opens her mouth.  
Where does she even begin? 

Fingertips repeatedly twirl the same strands of golden hair, searching through all the parts of her royal being for an answer only to come up empty handed. Perhaps the reason she's so blown away by Marco is because of Tom, and because of the way Star had felt while dating the demon all those years ago. It wasn't just his anger that was the issue, it was the fact that, deep down, Tom was just like her family. Already having a mold picked out and customized just for the little princess and he tried, like everyone else, to force her into it. Tried to force her to accept and hold up to her part of being a true Princess, clean and pristine, neat and proper, dainty and helpless. All the things that Star wasn't; isn't. Tom never believed in her like Marco believes in her now, he never thought it was Cool that Star could fight back and defend herself like Marco cheers her on and fights beside her, he didn't like that she wasn't helpless because that meant that she didn't need him, and Tom didn't like being the one who was unneeded. He never did.

Marco is different. That much, Star knows very well. He's nothing like Tom, nothing like anybody she's ever met and acknowledging that, she's finally able to piece her thoughts together and lay them all out in front of the boy before her who has now, set his gaze on her, set the spotlight on her, all eyes on Star Butterfly. Her voice doesn't fit her personality at the moment, full of doubt and worry that Marco Diaz, the boy of her dreams, just might love Star for the image of her and not for who she really, truly, is. Despite how untrue she knows that to be, and how much proof she has to back up these facts, it doesn't stop the doubt from seeping through the cracks in her security system.

"Do you.. like me for _me_? For who I _really_ am? Or just because I'm.. _some princess from another dimension_?"

She starts to fidget and fiddle with the hem of her dress, azure gaze dropping to the floor to cast a look at her wand as it lay on the cold tile but there's too much buzzing in her head for her to lean down to pick it up off the floor and with that, it's decided that it'll lay there until she's good and ready to retrieve it.

"Because I've had people like that. Y'know, _only_ like me because I was a princess, and because to them, being a princess meant being _helpless_ and _unable to do things on your own_ , _constantly needing a hero or a guard_ at your side and being looked down on whenever you _fought on your own_ or _spoke up for yourself_."

When she looks back to Marco, her very best friend on the entire planet earth, she can see his jaw is clenched because he knows that she's talking about Tom. Who else would she be talking about? She knows it upsets him to be aware of how Tom really treated her, even without all the juicy details but his expression softens once their eyes meet and he seems almost taken back once Star's question of doubt and insecurity actually hit him.

"What? Star, no, are you _serious_? I like you for _you_. For everything that everybody wants to you to be that you aren't. I like you because you _aren't helpless_ and because you _aren't afraid to stand up for yourself_. I like you because you aren't clean and pristine, or neat and proper. You're a _mess_ , Star. A disorganized mess and I _like_ that about you. I like that you _don't_ fit into those stupid princess molds and I like that you're your own person, despite being a princess. You _don't_ let that label define your personality and you don't let anybody else try to shape and define your personality for you, not even your parents and I really, really admire that about you. And I like you because I know who you are and _I don't look down on you for anything_. I know you don't need a hero and that's why I don't try to act like one anymore, because it feels more rewarding fighting _beside you_ as your friend and.. maybe as something more, than fighting _for you_ as your hero ever would."

Her face feels hot, flushed and burning with embarrassment, appreciation, and a million other emotions she can't name. Hot tears sting the corner of her eyes and it takes Star by surprise because she's never cried from happiness before, liquid gratitude and love spill over her cheeks and Marco steps forward, worry taking over the other expressions on his face and Star immediately shakes her head and freezes him in place with a laugh, a thankful laugh as she wipes at her eyes with the back of her hands. She wants to look him in the eyes and say; 

'Thank you for seeing me in a way that nobody else has even bothered in trying to see me because you have no idea how much it means to me that you accept me for who I am and who I'm not, for what I am and what I'm not. Thank you for never judging me or thinking badly of me even though I know I make mistakes more often than I don't and that I nearly always put us in danger but the truth is that, after everything, you're still the one who is beside me through it all without question and you're still someone that I know I can trust with my life. You've never let me down and I've never been able to say that with anybody before. It's funny to me that out of every creature that I've met, and I've met a lot; that it takes meeting you, Marco, a human being from earth, to know and feel what true acceptance really is.'

But the words don't leave her mouth. Can't find their way from her brain to her tongue and out passed her lips but that's okay because she has another way to say thank you, just without all of those words. Marco looks confused when Star walks toward him, and when he asks if she's okay and what it is she's exactly doing, she doesn't answer and laughs softly instead. She has to stand on her tiptoes a little bit because even though she's wearing boots, he's still taller than her and she stares at the collar of his t-shirt when reaches behind his neck with both arms to grab the thick red hood and toss it over his face, adjusting it nicely so his hair is pushed in front of those gorgeous eyes to obscure his vision.

"Star? Really, what're you doing?"

It's meant to sound serious but he's smirking while he says it and she knows he has an idea of where it's going and Star definitely knows where she's taking it but it still feels like some sort of dream to her. Slowly, her hands fall from his hood and grab at the adjusting strings to the sweater, tugging them so the hood over Marco's face tightens just enough to be comfortable but not enough to just be pushed off with little to no effort. That thick, rib-cage rattling, heart beat is bouncing and vibrating viciously throughout Star Butterfly so furiously that she's actually shaking when she takes his hooded face in her hands, standing on her tiptoes as much as she can and actually kisses him.

His hands, in the process of reaching for his hood, freeze in midair when their lips touch and Star has no idea how much time has passed when she pulls back from him, body trembling hard enough that her legs lose their coordination as she turns around to pick up her wand from the floor, adrenaline surging through her as she jets passed him and towards the staircase, missing the first two steps in the process because of her malfunctioning limbs. She takes the steps by two, wanting to reach her room as quick as possible because Star Butterfly just kissed Marco Diaz and she's going to explode any second now if she doesn't find a pillow to yell into. 

The door is thrown open, then shut and the mewman girl launches herself onto her bed, face first and yells into her nearest pillow, boots kicking into her mattress and ears most definitely ablaze. Downstairs, the poor boy is enduring the same fate of poor leg coordination though instead of running up the stairs at full speed two-by-two, he sluggishly pulls himself up by the banister, one step at a step and eyes full of large hearts. He can't believe she kissed him. He really can't believe that happened and he touches his lips lightly where hers were just a few moments before, clearly in heaven. In his room, he trips halfway to the bed over his own feet and lands onto the floor unfazed and sighing so contently that for a moment, he's worried that his soul might float out from his mouth and make it's way out into the big, wide world.

He's still in his daze when his phone starts to sing from his pocket and he digs it out blindly, answering it before it reaches his ear and he grins so wide from the bubbly voice on the other end that his cheeks start to hurt and he thinks his face'll crack.

"...A-And yes I'll go out with you!"


End file.
